Change In Fate
by HyrulianVulpix
Summary: Riku thinks back to when he and Axel first got together. The relationship arguments before hand, the painful persuasions afterwards, and the calm relationship they now have. AkuRiku. One-shot. M for sadism.
1. Chapter 1

This is for Axel, I wanted to cheer him up so, I figured since I promised an AkuRiku photoshoot for him, and he's become a fan of AkuRiku now, I'd write an AkuRiku fanfic to help you out ^.^ It's from Riku's POV throughout the whole thing and only a one-shot, so don't be expecting any chapters or anything. Enjoy~

-Riku

* * *

I sat there, in the arms of the tall red head whom needed my help since the argument with his blond boyfriend. With the PS2 controller in my hand and a video game flashing "Continue?" on the screen, I glanced up to notice the mans eyes shut as he was fast asleep. I went to stand but before I knew it, I was yanked back down and a groan escaped his lips. His name was Axel, and he made sure you "got it memorized". I leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek, earning a small smile as appreciation and a tighter hold around my body. I let out a soft sigh and turned back to the game, clicking the continue button as a boy with a key ran around the screen fighting dark, shadowy creatures. Things weren't always like this…never so calm. The only reason I found Axel in the first place, was all because of a little problem I had with Sora. Sure, I loved the kid to no end but…I had a limit, and it had been broken. His innocence was getting us nowhere, even an explanation of things, he still had no idea, and I wasn't about to demonstrate. He needed someone who was more like him, someone more like…dare I say…Kairi. I have to admit…I needed someone else too…someone who could tie me down. Literally and figuratively. Anyways, it all began with him, and his cousin Roxas.

* * *

I made my way to Roxas' home, about to knock on the door when I heard yelling inside. It was Roxas and a voice I've heard only a few times before. The common catch phrase made me realize exactly who it was.

"…Axel?" As if on cue, the fiery red head slammed the door open, sent a glare my way and stomped out of the house. The door was slammed back shut as he stomped off along the sidewalk in a huff, forgetting he'd driven there. I walked into the house and looked around, noticing a distressed blond on the couch, cursing to himself. I walked over to him and sat on the couch beside him before speaking.

"Roxas…what happened?" I asked, putting an arm on his shoulder, he only shrugged it off and gave me one of his rare, but terrifying death glares. I knew instantly to back off. "…Alright…should I just leave yo-"

"Now…" His voice hissed as I jumped up off the couch and sighed. I understood the situation, I was going through the same thing at the moment as well. A pair of keys were thrown at me violently as I ducked down and they stuck into the wall behind me "And get Axel's damn car out of my driveway!" He snapped. I walked over and picked up the key's, turning back to Roxas who stomped up to his bedroom. I didn't dare say another word as I left the house and went to the car.

Starting up the engine, it roared to life as I pulled the car out of the driveway and followed down the same route Axel had walked. Spotting the redhead not too far away, leaning up against a stone wall and staring to the ground, I pulled the car over to the side and turned it off. I unbuckled the seatbelt, took the few steps out of the car and threw the keys to Axel.

"I believe the car is your's" A hand went up and snagged the keys easily. Piercing emerald eyes met my own, a look of sadness and despair evident. I let out a sigh and walked over to him, knowing how hard it must have been for him not only to argue, but to break up with his boyfriend. Although I didn't know of the whole story, I knew it must have been for a good reason. Suddenly, I found myself pulled into a tight hug and tears hitting my shoulder. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked. I stood there for a moment before wrapping my own arms around him and buried my face into his shoulder "…Axel, it's alright…" I whispered to him in hopes of cheering him up.

"Hey Riku…mind if we…go out for a bit…? I don't want to go home right now…" He whispered back to me, tightening his grip around me. I groaned and let go of him.

"S-sure but Axel…you're holding me too tight!" I wiggled from his grasp before I felt him completely let go of me. The keys were shoved to my chest as the pyro just nodded and walked into the car without another word. I stared at him as he waited for me to get on the other side. All I could think of was if there was something, anything I could do to make him feel better…to make him feel whole again. I walked to the other side of the car and turned on the engine, driving around the area for a bit. Axel, saw nowhere he wanted to go. The silence was soon broken by his voice.

"…Mind if I stay over you're house tonight…?" Axel asked me and I turned to him, a bit surprised "Keep you're eye on the road." He reminded me and I quickly turned back with a small nod.

"…Yeah, you can stay." I agreed, I had to, as I said before, I wanted to do anything I could to make him feel comfortable. He told me exactly how to get to his house and I waited for him in the car to pack up. Before I knew it, Axel returned to the passenger side and gestured for me to go on. I pulled out of the driveway and drove back to my house, another quiet ride. I helped Axel bring his bags into my house and stood at the doorway, looking towards him "I assume that's the last of the bags?"

"Yeah," He responded with a nod. Our eye's met each other for a moment, and I saw the pain in his eyes again and frowned. Then, I noticed him slowly coming closer to me and before I knew it, threw me up against the wall. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and then I felt it. His lips pressed against mine. I stood there in shock before breaking the kiss, my heart was racing and my mind filled with mixed emotions. I saw the sadness disappear for a moment before Axel turned away. Silence, the room was filled with more awkward silence. As I was about to feel Axel's hands leave my shoulders, I lifted a hand to his cheek. At the time, I didn't know what drove me to do it, but I turned Axel's face to look at me, and kissed him again.

I could tell he was shocked just by the hesitation to kiss me back. I'm positive, that the desire to love and be loved is what drove us to this out of character behavior. The kiss intensified, and I hadn't expected to feel the others tongue in my mouth but I put up with it. I couldn't help it, he was a great kisser. I couldn't understand why Roxas wouldn't chase after him. The kiss parted and we stared at each other once again without a single word. My wrist was grabbed along with one of Axel's bags as I was dragged to my room. I had no idea how he knew where my room was. I was forced to follow him. When we got into the room, he shoved me down on the bed.

"Hey Riku…you wanted to try to help me…right? I could tell by how you looked earlier." I froze and stared at Axel. He kissed me again before speaking "…I know you're not use to it…but." He took out a blindfold and placed it over my eyes. "Lay down." He ordered and pushed me back against the bed. I sat up and looked around the room, blinded by the darkness and heard something clanging against each other. I felt his weight on my body and something wrap around my wrist. My heart sank and I tugged the wrist that had the cuff wrapped around my arm. He tugged it back and wrapped it around the bed post. "Just listen to me, you'll be fine." He assured. I could just imagine the smirk across his face for getting his own way. I felt a kiss to my neck, down to my shoulder. His hand was sliding up my shirt and I shifted a little, unsure if I should give into the touch or move away.

I winced as I felt Axel bite into my shoulder, the pressure increasing. "Axel cut it out!" I growled but he only bit deeper. "Dammit!" I snapped again and I felt his teeth leave my shoulder. I felt blood dripping down my shoulder and winced. "…What the hell…?" I cursed and tried to sit up, but he was sitting on me. I stared at him from the blindfold and he just licked his lips clean. I cursed under my breath and turned away, knowing I was stuck, no doubt about it. I felt my shirt being pulled over my head. I stayed quiet although my heart was racing. It bugged me, this whole time I would have figured my first time would have been with Sora, and I'd be the one toping. I hadn't once thought that I'd be chained up and blindfolded, being the bottom of the whole thing. I looked back at him, noticing his shirt pulled off as well and felt my face heat up. A snicker left the redheads lips.

"So, you can see past that blindfold." He teased and kissed my chest. I shifted again the move away from under him only to get another bite at my side. I winced and groaned in pain, realizing that every time I'd try to break free, I'd receive a bite in return, the next one more painful then the last. That's when I decided to stop trying to struggle. "…Aw, no more struggling?" Axel taunted "I was getting amused with that too." He snickered as I felt my pants loosen around me, only making my heart beat faster.

"...Fine." I shifted to get up only to get a bite on the hip. I winced again and clenched my teeth. "…You're really into this crap aren't you…?" I muttered and shifted again only to get another bite on my hip. That was just the response I was expecting. All I knew I could feel was the Seme's touch and the blood dripping down my body from where he bit me. I felt my pants come off completely and cursed under my breath for allowing it to get this far. It's not like I was able to do anything. I tugged gently at the handcuffs but I could tell they were tight around my wrist and bound to cause some kind of burn. Of course my movement was taken as an attempt to break free, earning another painful bite.

* * *

That was the first time I've done anything like that, and I never knew I could enjoy it so much. It's been a good 3 years since then. A groan above my head snapped me back to reality and I glanced up at the redhead with a smile "You're up." I had forgotten I didn't pause the game, and died at the last boss fight. Again. I turned back to the screen and sighed, running a hand through my hair. I felt small nibbles to my neck, my shirt slowly sliding up, scars from previous nights becoming evident. Axel seemed to have noticed the floating main character on the screen and kissed my neck before whispering "How about we play the game we can both win~" He asked. I looked back at him with a playful smirk. "You have the blindfold and handcuffs?" I asked. "…As long as you have the leash and collar." I turned the PS2 off and placed a hand on his cheek, kissing his lips. He parted and stood up, yanking me by the collar of my shirt up to my feet. "Meet me on the bed~" He chimed and left to go get the handcuffs and blindfold. I smirked and used one of my old lines that drove him nuts. "Make me."


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Timeskips have been made. I had a sudden urge to write another chapter after years of not updating my fanfiction. After I wrote this, something amazing happened, Axel and myself ended up in a relationship. Sad to say, it ended two years later. I just felt a need to draw this to a close. In a nutshell, expect an unexplained timeskip in this chapter. What was a fic ended up becoming reality ^^;. Thanks for reading and enjoy 3.

It had been a year since everything fell apart. Since we argued, since we've been together, since…when was the last time I even saw him? It didn't matter, I moved on…or tried to. Now, I wandered the town alone. My hands were in my pockets, fiddling with something inside. Taking the ball out, I had forgotten I slipped that in last I wore this jacket. Bouncing it on the shoveled pathway, it flew up a little higher than I had expected. Staring up at the sky, I caught the ball before it hit me in the face. Something hit my forehead as I moved my hand out of the way. Had it been snowing this whole time? Didn't matter.

Despite being single for the past year (well maybe not the full year, I tried dating this girl but…didn't quite work out) I would never forget my time with the redhead. All the stuff we did together, the things I found out about myself even I never knew. Slipping the ball back in my pocket, I continued ahead, lost in my own mind. Even now, the memories flooded my head. Stopping my walk, I leaned up against a stone wall, holding my head. My hand slipped down to my mouth, usually thinking about the past would bring a tear, but this time…nothing.

It wasn't long until I heard a familiar voice. Tensing up, I was quick on my feet, walking past the two voices conversing. We gently bumped into each other but that was all. I didn't dare turn around, just in case. I waited before looking behind me, staring at the redhead (who looked like he just turned away) and his new boyfriend. Glaring at him, I felt my hands clench into fists. That damn pink haired son of a- my train of thought was cut off when my eyes met his. Marluxia.

He was the reason for it all. Sure, I could be the adult one and just put it aside and hang out with the two…but I'd be a fool if I did that. He was the guy who snatched my now EX boyfriend from under my nose. What kind of person tries to be civil with the person who was the reason for the breakup? I turned away, hoping Axel hadn't seen me yet. By the sound of the faint laughter, I could tell I was barely noticed. My hand gripped the ball tightly before I turned around and flung it. Without taking a look as to where it went, I pulled the hood further over my head and was quick to run off. Slipping, I fell into the snow that had been on the ground previously. Rolling onto my back, I stared up at the sky in the middle of the park. I had run further than I thought. Staring at the snowflakes falling from the sky, I forced a small smile on my face.

Despite feeling alone now…I was better off without him. I found out a lot about myself…but I found out a lot about him as well. I learned from my mistakes and it slowly but surely made me into a better person. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly let it out to relax myself. Smirking to myself, I had an image of him in my head. I closed my eyes and shook my head.  
"Fuck you…"  
I whispered softly. I waited a while before standing up, brushing myself off. Looking in the distance, I saw the memories flash before me. That's all they'd ever be…memories.

Though, I suppose it must be true…you never forget your first lover (sure Sora and I kissed, but I could never fully drive the kid to have sex, he was too innocent and near impossible to explain such things to). I leaned over and grabbed a snowball, walking past a mound of snow that (no doubt) a bunch of kids built. Watching one of my memories pass me…Axel chasing me before tackling me into the snow resulting in a passionate kiss…I turned and threw the snowball at the image only I could see and watched it as it faded.  
"Goodbye…"  
Shoving my hands in my pocket, it was time to head back home…start a fire, enjoy myself a cup of cocoa…and maybe some games…those always seemed to help. Pulling my phone out, I stared at Sora's number. I clicked talk, holding the phone up to my ear as I waited.  
"Hey…Sora, wanna come over for a bit…? Alright, see you soon…"


End file.
